


Watercolor

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Series: Coup de Foudre [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: During a trip to the beach, Yusuke paints.





	Watercolor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 4 — you all meet in an inn.

In the middle of autumn, the ex-Phantom Thieves take a trip to the beach. The weather is warm, but not scorching, as it often is in summer.

Yusuke uses the opportunity to work on his watercolor paintings, a medium he does not delve into often. He sits by the water, a pad of thick paper in hand, as he tries to capture the view with his small brushes. Soft gradients of blue appear on the page as he carefully mixes water with the paint.

When he finishes his painting, the sun is beginning to set, casting darkness on the water’s surface. Yusuke cannot help but compare his art with the reality set before him, and his mood sours at his inability to capture nature’s beauty.

The group rented rooms at a nearby inn, and he heads back now. He sees Ann and Makoto chatting in the inn’s dining area, and they wave to him. They seem like willing listeners, so Yusuke take a few minutes to relay his artistic woes to them, even as his friends share glances with each other.

“I have a great idea,” Ann says. “Why don’t you go tell your boyfriend all about it? You know how he loves to hear all about this stuff.”

Makoto pats her shoulder before nodding to Yusuke. “Your painting turned out lovely.”

Seeing Akira now would brighten his mood; he thinks of his smile, and how it makes Yusuke’s heart burst with a million ideas to sketch out.

He finds his boyfriend in one of the rooms they rented, after having walked in on Ryuji checking himself out in the mirror in the room next door. With so many rooms shared between the group, it was not Yusuke’s fault he forgot which he was assigned to. All he remembers from when they checked in is that he is bunking with Akira.

There are two twin-sized beds taking up the majority of the room, with a small nightstand crammed between them. Akira sits up when he sees Yusuke, sharing that dazzling grin with him yet again. He offers Yusuke his hand, who accepts it after setting his art supplies down.

Akira pulls him down for a kiss, his glasses bumping Yusuke’s forehead as he leans down. A hand slips behind Yusuke’s back, pulling him deeper into their closed-mouth kiss.

A part of Yusuke wants more — so much more — but he lets his boyfriend guide him, with one hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

For now, just being here with Akira is enough.


End file.
